A Little TLC
by SwenfortheWen
Summary: Regina Mills is the successful head of pediatric surgery who's life is a mess. Her girlfriend is mad at her and she and her best friend are not on speaking terms. Then to make matters worse a new patient is admitted, and she can't stop thinking about his mother. (Swan Queen)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey this update was just to clear something up that a reviewer pointed out. So just to be clear Kathryn Midas is head nurse and David Nolan is a surgical resident. Thanks and Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1:

The pediatrics wing is filled with the sound of giggling children and the hustle and bustle of nurses. The familiarity puts a smile on Regina's face. She walks over to the nurse's station to pick up the files she'll be needed for her rounds.

"Good morning Dr. Mills." The kind faced nurse greets her with a smile and grabs a stack of files labeled with a sticky that has _Mills_ scrawled across it.

"Morning Kathryn," Regina takes the files and quickly skims through the pages. "Any updates that I need to know about?" she inquires. Kathryn Midas had been head nurse for as long as Regina could remember and the Doctor trusted nobody else with the role.

"Not much. Kristen, the broken radius, is to be released at 9." the blonde nurse takes a moment to think of anything else to inform the doctor of. "And I'm sure you know that Jake's surgery went well."

Regina hadn't known that. Maleficent was the cardiothoracic surgeon on his case. But she had come home late last night and left early that morning, there hadn't been much time for her to relay this information. Still it hurt Regina that her girlfriend hadn't wanted to share the happy news with her.

"Yes of course." Regina responds in a neutral tone. She tries to push the thought of her relationship issues to the back of her mind and focuses her attention on Jake's file.

"I believe Dr. Page is in there with him now." The nurse adds as she turns her attention another doctor who just arrived at the nurse's station. Dr. Mills mutters a quick thank you and heads over to the room where her girlfriend and a post op heart patient await her arrival.

When she wakes in the room Maleficent is standing by the cardiac monitor. Jake is sitting up in his bed and bouncing with excitement. He's happy and eager to learn as most of the kids Regina deals with are. Maleficent on the other hand looks tense.

"Whoa you're name's really Maleficent?" Asks an excited Jake.

Maleficent gives a bored nods in response. She notices the other doctor enter the room and with a sigh she gives her a curt nod. Then turns back to check Jake's chart.

"Sleeping Beauty is my favorite Disney movie." Jake continues unfazed by the uneasy tension in the room.

"My parents too." Maleficent doesn't make eye contact with Regina as she hands her the kids chart. Jake's mother is sitting in the hospital chair beside her son. She and Regina exchange a silent hello and smile at one another.

"So you're actually named after the dragon lady in it?"

Maleficent nods impatiently.

"Really? It was out before you were born?" Jake asks, his face is distorted in confusion.

"I'm not that old." Dr. Page's nostrils began to flare and she finally turns towards her patient, "For your information that film came out in 1959, well before my birth. Furthermore you should never comment on a person's age, you ungrateful-"

"Dr. Page," Regina chimes in before Maleficent's rage gets the best of her. She places her hand on Maleficent's shoulder to reassures her, "Maybe we should leave Jake to his recovery. Don't you have another patient to consult with?"

The tight smile Regina receives brings back the earlier relationship qualms she'd tried to push away. And the response she gets doesn't do anything to stop her worrying.

"Quite right Dr. Mills," and with that Dr. Page leaves the room to continue her cardiac rounds.

Once Maleficent has left the room Regina turns to Jake's mother, "I apologize for her outburst, Dr. Page's name is a sensitive topic," Regina lets out a small nervous laugh, "How are you today Mrs. Evans?"

"I'm doing better knowing that Jakey's all fixed up," she says as she rubs her son's arm endearingly.

"Well everything looks to be in tip top shape and will probably be release later this afternoon assuming his charts stay the way they are, which we have to reason to assume they won't."

Regina smiles at the young boy in front of her. He's beaming up at her and she feels a pain in her heart. This is what she wants. This is why she and Maleficent are fighting. She wants a family and she has a girlfriend who hates kids.

After leaving Jake's room Regina continues her rounds, checking in on all her adorable patients and handling their worried parents. It was just another regular day for everyone at Metropolitan Hospital Center. She had two surgeries scheduled for later so for now her schedule was open for consults. That was her favorite part of the job. Being head of pediatric surgery was all Regina had ever wanted to be and that thrill never left her for a day.

The way she had left things with Maleficent that morning left Regina with an uneasy feeling. She didn't like the way things had been going between the two of them. It was mostly Regina's fault, she'd been the unfaithful one, but she wanted things to work out between them. Maleficent didn't seem to have the same feelings, she'd been avoiding Regina for a week now. This would be the last day, Regina decided when she saw her girlfriend sitting alone in the surgeon lounge for lunch. Maleficent was angrily stabbing her lettuce when Regina entered the room. She was too engrossed in the chart she was reading to notice the brunette leaning over the seat in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" asks a tentative Regina. She knows she's walking on eggshells right and doesn't want to overstep a boundary.

Maleficent snaps back without even looking up from her chart, "You sure you wouldn't prefer eating with Locksley?"

Regina cringes at the anger in Maleficent's voice. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ , she thinks to herself and decides she'll go do a shift in the clinic instead of staying here with the obviously still angry woman. As she turns around Maleficent softens and invites her to sit down.

"I guess that was a tad rude." she says, finally looking up from the report. There's a moment's pause before she continues, "I just don't know what else to say to you Regina."

Maleficent looks defeated. Her eyes are so filled with sadness that it breaks Regina's heart to know she's the cause of all that pain. She doesn't know how to answer. There's nothing she can say to fix her mistake. She screwed up. Now her happiness was going to disappear and once again she's to blame.

The silence is finally broken when Maleficent closes up her salad container, picks up her files, and says, "I'll see you at home." With that she gets up and leaves the lounge. Regina is left staring at the door after her. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. The heartache was starting her give her a heartache that matched. She had no idea how to make it up to Maleficent. Relationships had never been a strong suit of hers.

The thought of the clinic pops back into her head. She figures she's more useful there than sitting in the surgeon lounge thinking about her issues. So Regina heads to the clinic. There she signs in and looks around for her next patient.

There's a young brown haired boy sitting in a hospital gurney. Beside him is a nervous woman in a sweater vest. The pediatric resident, Dr. Nolan, is with the pair. Regina decides that this little boy is going to be her next patient. When Dr. Nolan sees Regina heading towards them he starts announcing the symptoms.

"Eight year old male. Vomiting, light-headedness, confusion, and minor hand tremor."

"He almost passed out in the middle of a story he was telling and then threw up all over-" the nervous woman speaks quickly at a pitch much too high for Regina's liking.

"Are you family?" questions the doctor.

"Well, no, I-"

The woman is cut off by Regina closing of the curtain surrounding the boy's bed in the woman's face. She lets out a small squeal and the resident behind her stifles a laugh.

"Don't take it personally, technically only family is allowed, and Dr. Mills takes her job very seriously." The kind words of Dr. Nolan don't seem to do anything to calm the fear stricken brunette. "Don't worry he's in good hands." The woman nods and lets out a deep breath. "Is there anything I can get for you Miss...?"

"Mary Margaret. That's my first name." She begins nervously picking at her nails. The resident smiles back at her.

"Sorry force of habit, we use a lot of last names here." Nolan is about to continue when Regina reemerges from behind the curtain.

"Would you stop flirting and test his pH levels; run a urinalysis and metabolic panel." Mills hands the charts over to Nolan, who reads it eagerly. The veteran doctor turns to her patient, smiles, and says, "We're just going to take a blood test and urine sample, and if I'm right, which I usually am," she adds with a fun wink for the confused little boy, "we'll give you a couple pills to take and you're going to be just fine." The small boy beams up at the all knowledgeable doctor, who turns to the woman who brought him in, "Have you contacted his family? When will they be getting here?" Regina stops her questioning when she notices a woman rushing into the clinic.

The younger blonde woman is wearing an atrocious red leather jacket. Her hair is a messy ponytail and her face can only be described as distraught. Regina doesn't fail to notice the sheriff badge around her belt loop. Upon seeing her son the blonde runs to his side. "Henry! Are you alright? What happened? Mary Margaret?" Her questions come too fast for Mary Margaret and Henry to answer. Regina, however, is experienced with frantic mothers.

She answers in a calm voice, "You must be Henry's mother," she smiles and waits for the agreeing nod. When she gets it she continues, "Everything is alright dear. We're running a few tests now, Henry's a strong kid he should be alright. I'll go check on the tests ... I'll leave you with you two a moment, then I have some questions for you Miss..." Regina looks down to check the chart for the blonde's last name.

"Swan." Regina finishes. At the same moment the blonde says, "Emma."

They both look at one another slightly flustered. And then Emma continues, "You can call me Emma."

"Alright. I'll be back soon with the test results." With that Regina leaves the boy's bedside. She makes her way back to the nurse's station where David Nolan is looking over some files.

"She's kinda cute don't you think." David points his chin to Henry's gurney. The nurses are in the process of adjusting the young boy for transportation to move him into an actual room for the time being.

"That's hardly the something one should discuss with their superior." David gives Regina a look that says common you know it's true. And Regina half laughs as she responds, "I would have to agree, but maybe I just have a thing for blondes."

"You never pulled the moves on me." David feigns hurt.

"Count yourself lucky, I seem to hurt everyone around me." she speaks just above a whisper, but David isn't even paying attention. He's staring at the brunette whose standing to Henry's left.

"I was actually referring to the brunette... before. You don't think they're... like... a them? Do you?" he asks nervously, looking up at his boss.

"Are you asking me if they're lesbians?" She raises her eyebrows mildly annoyed by his beating around the bush.

He blushes, "Yeah."

Regina takes this moment to examine the pair of them more closely. The brunette, may have a pixie cut, but she is most definitely straight. The blonde however gets points for the leather jacket and the tank top she's wearing underneath, and Regina definitely noticed how her eyes fell to the straining top button on her blouse. She waits an extra moment just to torment the doctor awaiting her answer.

"I think you're safe, mousey's straight as a ruler."

David's muscles relax. He seems to gain some confidence, "Do you think I should ask her out?"

"I think, as you're attending, I would advise you to hold off from making any advances until we are finished treating the patient."

"Of course boss, that was what I meant." He shrugs it off and heads to go help another patient who's just entered the clinic.

Henry is being rolled into his room now. The blonde woman smiles at her as she passes by and Regina returns the gesture. David may not have a chance with Emma, but with that smile Regina knew that she did. She knows this is not the way she should be thinking. But if Maleficent only knew what went through Regina's mind on a daily basis they'd have split up ages ago. Luckily she couldn't do that, but it doesn't change the fact that Regina is most definitely the worst girlfriend ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews of the first chapter. I really appreciate the feedback so keep it coming :D Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Regina couldn't help but check on Henry every chance she got. Every time she came up with an excuse, "checking on his food", "making sure he had enough blankets", "checking the heart rate monitor and blood pressure", and just "checking in that all was well". Subtlety had never been a forte of hers.

It seems Dr. Nolan had the same idea as she did. They continued to bump into one another as they came and went from the room. Each time they exchange quizzical looks but neither said anything.

When Regina finally got a valid reason to go see the cute blonde mother, she practically had to fight Nolan to be the one to update the patient. She pulled the seniority card without any regret. And now Regina returns to Henry's room. The small boy is fast asleep in his bed. Emma is sitting in the hospital chair that she has since moved closer to Henry's bedside.

"Hello again Miss Swan."

Emma's head snaps around at the sound of Regina's voice.

"The urinalysis and blood tests revealed that Henry had what's called alkalosis, it just means his pH levels were higher than they should be. It's completely treatable and we caught it at the right time. We're given him some supplements to bring it back to normal." Regina makes some notes on Henry's chart. She looks up before she questions, "Were you giving him antacids?"

"Yeah. He was having heartburn. The label said it was fine, I read the whole bottle and did exactly as it said." the poor mother was still a nervous wreck. Regina had to sympathies, she knew that as a parent you could do everything right and still things could go drastically wrong. "I would never hurt him," she added frantically.

"I know dear, you did what any responsible mother would do. He should be just fine once the medication we have him on runs through his system. We're just going to do a potassium test to rule out low potassium, or hypokalemia and we're going to run a test for adrenal disease as a precaution. They should both come back negative and then we'll be able to send him home, fit as a fiddle."

"Okay." Emma let out a deep breath. She ruffles her son's hair with a smile growing faintly on her lips.

Regina smiles at the pair. They're adorable. A part of her wants this so bad, but she knows that it's too far out of reach for her. Maleficent's stance on that matter isn't going to budge. And it would be hard to have a kid when your girlfriend is so adamantly against it. Maybe that just isn't in the cards for her.

"I'll be back later with those results." Mills nods her head as she leaves her patient's room. Just before she finally pass through the doorway, the blonde almost yells, "Thank you doctor Mills."

Turning back Regina's eyes meet with the mother's. She bits her lip to keep from saying something she might regret and instead says, "All in a day's work Miss Swan." She closes the sliding door behind her. She leans against it and sighs.

She hears the sound of Maleficent's heels headed towards her. Regina quickly picks herself up of the wall and straightens out her lab coat. She heads over to the nurses station across from her and pretends to be checking the chart she's holding. Regina immediately picks herself up off the wall and fixes her lab coat.

She can feel the cold presence of Maleficent beside her. The gap between them is too large for them to be a couple. A stranger walking by could easily mistake them for strangers. They're both filling out charts; Maleficent is crawling across them with ease while Regina is tense. She looks up every so often to see if Maleficent might notice her, but she never does.

Another doctor appears on the other side of Regina. He's got a warm grin and messy blonde hair. The gap between him and Regina is much more familiar. He gives her a friendly nudge and just above a whisper he says, "Good morning Mills."

At this Maleficent seems to finally notice Regina. Her writing hand tenses and her head snaps towards the pair. The glare she aims at Regina is flaming. Regina nervously scoots away from the man beside her. Maleficent just shakes her head and walks away with a huff.

Regina watches her as she walks away. She has no idea how she'll ever fix this and with the way Maleficent is acting she's wondering if she even wants to.

The doctor beside her taps the desk to bring her focus back to reality. He's looking at her with a questioning look.

"I take it she didn't take news well." He says. Regina just glares at him in response. He shakes his head smiling as he puts away his chart and grabs a new one.

"Regina you know you don't need to stay with her if she's treating-" Before he can finish his statement Regina cuts him off.

"Dr. Locksley, what part of keep your distance did you not understand?" Her question is abrupt. She faces him, her faces leaving him with enough fears to not be able to answer properly.

"I just thought ... that ... maybe... I..." He trails off.

"Well you thought wrong." She turns on her head and angrily walks away.

This run-in with Robin delays Regina from visiting Emma for a while. She fears that she may see him again if she gets closer to the room. So she stays far, far away. Robin used to be a comforting figure in her life, but now he's no more than an added stress that must be avoided.

Somehow her issue with Robin doesn't stop her from seeing the blonde again. Maybe something greater than them is pulling the two of them together. Or maybe Emma was missing seeing Regina so she tried to find her. Either way she now stood at the vending machine directly in front of her son's doctor.

Regina hadn't even looked up from Henry's file which she held in her hand. She was nervously checking to make sure that Henry was alright when she walked right into the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. Emma stood at the vending machine, she spin around sharply at the contact with Regina.

"Oh. Hey." Emma's voice is full of relief upon seeing Regina, "I thought you'd left or something... we just haven't seen you in a while." She nervously rubs her hand on the back of her neck.

Regina puts on a kind doctor smile, "I do have other patients you know."

"Right, yeah, of course..." Emma's voice trails off. She reaches down to grab the Cheetos from the opening at the bottom of the vending machine. There is a silent pause and Emma resorts back to rubbing her neck nervously "So how'd Henry's tests go?" She looks at the papers in Regina's hands, "Are those his results?"

"Yes, they are in fact." Regina is momentarily distracted by the blonde's biceps that are artfully exposed by her tank top.

Emma waits a moment for her to continue. When she realizes that Regina's mind is elsewhere -oblivious of course to exactly where that is- she asks, "What do they say?"

Regina flusters with the file for a brief moment. She then composes herself and answers, "All the tests appear to be in order. He was negative for low potassium, hypokalemia and adrenal disease. We should be able to get you both out of her by this afternoon."

Emma lets out a deep relaxing breath. An enormous weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She's so happy that she extends her arms and gives Regina a hug. Regina tenses slightly at the contact and attempts to place her hands on the blonde's back to return the hug. Emma can smell Regina's green apple shampoo, it's so entrancing that she forgets to end the hug quickly. It's Regina who breaks the hug when she hears the familiar sound of clicking heels headed in their direction. She attempts to regain her composure and force out, "You should go tell Henry the good news."

"Right, yeah." Emma's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She begins walking back to Henry's room. Before she gets two steps away she turns back to face Regina, "Thanks again, Dr. Mills."

Regina is painfully aware that Maleficent is standing behind her and watching her every move. She avoids eye contact with Emma and curtly nods in acknowledgement.

"Well she's cute why don't you sleep with her too?" Maleficent's anger is palpable even with her back turned.

"Mal..." Regina calls after her, a part of her is scared to face Maleficent but she knows they need to talk.

"What Regina? Are you going to give me some excuse? About how I was cold and distant so you needed comfort?" Maleficent's eyebrows were raised and her eyes were burning holes into Regina's. They were finally getting it all out on the table and it didn't matter that they were drawing a small audience, luckily Regina notices Emma isn't part of it.

"Was I supposed to ignore that you slept with De vil?" Regina takes a step towards Maleficent who stumbles backwards at the aggressiveness of her words. Maleficent mutters "what... how did you-", but Regina doesn't give her the opportunity to speak. "Do you think I'm oblivious? The first time I just ignored it but after it kept happening I couldn't stop thinking about it. And then you spent the weekend with her for an out of town conference... At least I was honest with you, and it was once, and cut short because I was scared to hurt you like you hurt me." Maleficent is left gaping at Regina.

"I don't know what to..." Maleficent trails off. She's used to the upper hand but with her secret out on the table there's nothing she can do, no way to defend herself.

"Maleficent let's face the truth, we were never going to last. We were over the moment I told you I wanted kids and you fled to De vil." She knew it didn't excuse what she had done, the truth was both of them had wronged the other, and Regina knew that.

"We could work on it"

"We aren't going to change. Mal we're different people, we want different things ... And maybe we... well maybe there shouldn't be a we anymore." Tears were starting to form in Regina's eyes, she couldn't help it even if she was controlling the situation. This break up was hurting her too, even if she knew it was what's best.

The statement is like a slap in the face for Maleficent. Even though they both knew it was coming long ago, having it happen for real was completely different. Maleficent mutters an I suppose you're right and she walks off with her eyes focused on the ground. Their relationship had been toxic from the beginning, but it had always been easier to stay together and be miserable than to try and find someone else. They were both lonely people who had a knack for treating other people horribly, they had thought that made them the perfect match. Perhaps what they truly needed was not someone like them, but someone completely opposite.

Regina decides to return the file in hand since she's already informed the patient's mother. She keeps a low profile, not wanting to encourage any of the hospital gossip. On her walk back to the nurse's station she crosses paths with Robin again. He nods towards her but kindly doesn't say a word. She knows this is what she asked of him, but she feels so lonely.

She's just lost her girlfriend and she missed her best friend. The guy she could talk to about anything. He was the only one who understood her. She wanted to cry on his shoulder about her break up. She wanted to hear him make some joke about how she could ease the pain with her new patient's mother. Instead of that much needed evening with him, when her shift ended she headed down to the bar to ease the pain of her loneliness.

The bar was filled with the usual crowd. Doctor off call playing darts. Nurses sitting in booths. She saw Nolan sitting with the other pediatric residence and debated joining them. She knew of course that she shouldn't and that they probably wouldn't want her there, most all of them hated her except Nolan. And she didn't want them to see her like this. She decided to take a seat at the bar.

The warm feeling of alcohol was exactly what Regina had needed. She looked up at the clock it read 12:00. She wondered if this was a safe time to go home. Maleficent might still be there. Regina decided that she could face Maleficent like an adult. Besides it was her condo to begin with and she wasn't just going to sleep at some hotel instead.

It turned out she wouldn't run into Maleficent that night. When she entered her condo she noticed a note. Maleficent had scrawled, _I'll be staying at Cruella's indefinitely._

Regina crumpled up the note and slammed her fist against the counter, finally letting out her tears. She went to her liquor cabinet to find that extra bit of alcohol warmth to forget that she would once again be alone indefinitely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emma turns her key in the lock of their apartment door. Henry practically pushes by Mary Margaret and runs to his room. He had gone two days without his video games and now was his chance to make up for lost time. Emma knew he should be going to bed soon, but she figured that it wouldn't hurt to let him have his fun.

"Looks like he's feeling better." Emma comments. Mary Margaret hums in agreement but her mind is somewhere else entirely.

"That doctor was kind of cute don't you think?" Mary Margaret timidly asks. Emma closes the door behind the pair of them.

"Yeah, I guess she was." The blonde answers nonchalantly as she takes off her jacket.

"She?" Mary Margaret breaks out of her trance. She looks at Emma for a moment and realizes that they're talking about two different doctors. "Oh. I meant the male doctor who helped us when we first got there."

"Male doctor? I don't remember seeing one."

"He was the one who brought us the results and updated Henry's charts every hour." She looked expectantly at the blonde. "The cute one with the dreamy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair."

"Uh... I guess I was just too focused on Henry."

"And yet you still noticed that Dr. Mills was attractive."

Emma looks away. She puts her jacket on the hook and wraps her scarf around it. "She was the only one who really spoke with me."

"Mhm I'm sure that's it." Mary Margaret's sarcasm takes Emma by surprise.

She turns around abruptly and almost grunts, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure her exposed cleavage had nothing to do with it."

Emma just gapes at her friend. She tries to get words out but she can't seem to form a sentence. Before the blonde can string together a few words the door of her apartment bursts open. In walks their other best friend.

"Close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies." The taller woman lifts Emma's jaw stopping it from flapping around as it was before.

"Hi Ruby." Mary Margaret greets their guest.

"What brings you here?" Emma questions as Ruby makes herself at home.

"I heard you come home and I thought why not go visit them." Ruby's apartment was the one across from them. She lived there with her fiancé Billy. The three of them had become quick friends when they'd moved in and now Ruby spent most of her time in their apartment anyway. "Now the more important question. Emma, what's up with your face? Why do you look completely smitten?"

Emma is momentarily taken off guard. Her answer is a little too forced to sound natural, "I'm not smitten." Her reddening cheeks give her away.

Mary Margaret giggles as she takes a seat beside Ruby. "There was a cute doctor at the hospital."

"Huh? Cute doctor," this peaks Ruby's interested, "tell me everything."

Mary Margaret nods enthusiastically and tells Ruby all about Dr. Mills. She mentions how she and Emma wouldn't stop staring into each other's souls. And how the buttons on her shirt seemed to magically be more undone every time she reentered the room. She also didn't fail to mention her interest in Dr. Nolan.

"Oh my goodness! You two could double date! How cute would that be?" Ruby was getting giddy with excitement about this potential future.

Mary Margaret's voice had reached peak excitement levels, she practically squealed "And then all three of us could triple date!"

"Would you too cut it out," Emma was so not having it. The two other women pouted at her, "Henry should be getting rest, and we can't have you two waking him up."

"You're just sour because you've been single for a while," Ruby snaps back, then she gets up and walks towards Emma. She places her hand on Emma's shoulder, "it wouldn't hurt to take a look at the market"

"Rubes you know I can't do that. I have a son, I don't have time or need for a relationship. Besides I don't even know if she's gay."

Mary Margaret fixes Emma with a sarcastic look, "Did you even look at her? She was practically undressing you with her eyes every time she walked in the room." Emma shrugs off the comment and Ruby just laughs at Mary Margaret's bluntness.

"And Emma you know someday Henry will move out and you won't be able to use him as an excuse anymore." Ruby punctuated her sentence with the opening and scavenging through Emma's fridge.

"I think I've got a few more years, and I'm going to milk every second of it."

"Speaking of which, you're out of milk." Ruby responds as she places the now empty milk carton on the counter.

Both roommates sigh. But Emma is glad for the change in conversation. However her mind is still focused on Regina. She can't seem to grasp why this women is still on her mind. Ruby and Mary Margaret are talking avidly about something or other. She overhears the word party and invite but doesn't pay any mind to them. Her mind just keeps wandering to those brown eyes that were just captivating. Emma couldn't pinpoint what is was that drew her to the doctor, all she knew was that Regina was all she could think about.

She's broken from her trance by Ruby who asks her, "You'll still come right?" Emma stares back at her blankly. "Were you paying any attention to what I just said?"

"Yeah of course, there's a party with invites..." Both Mary Margaret and Ruby shake their heads at Emma.

"What I was saying was that my engagement party is being planned and you're both obviously invited, but so are Neal and Whale."

"Wait, what?! Why?"

"Neal and Whale are Billy's friends and I had a lot more people on the guest list so I felt bad saying no to two of his invites," the two women in front of her look unimpressed. They both know how strong willed Ruby is, and perhaps it's kind of cute how she cares about Billy enough to not push him around all the time. "Besides the party's in two months, you've got plenty of time to woo those doctors of yours." Ruby laughs tentatively and Emma laughs along with her, forcing Mary Margaret to also join in.

"Well I believe I'm one step ahead of you Emma. I've already got his number." Mary Margaret is waving around a small piece of paper that does in fact, after being double checked by Emma, have a phone number written on it. Mary Margaret doesn't hide her prideful smile, "I also won't be able to babysit Henry on Friday, I know you have a shift I'm sorry"

"No you're not," Ruby replies, "You're going to be out on a hot date!" She gushes and then to Emma she says, "Don't worry Billy and I can take care of Henry."

"Thanks Rubes." Emma looks over at her friends talking excitedly again. She notices the time and says, "Speaking of Henry, I should probably go tuck him in." The two women barely look up as Emma exits the room.

She walks over to Henry's room and taps on his door. She can hear the sound of the computer game he's playing. It's the one she got him for Christmas to teach him how to type.

"Do you know what time it is kid?" Emma asks as she opens his door.

"I know mom, I just wanted to finish this round. I'm almost done." Henry is probably one of the most cooperative kids and Emma has no idea how she got so lucky with him. He finished up his game, runs off to the washroom to brush his teeth, and then returns to his room, taking a seat on his bed. Emma smiles down at her adorable son.

"I guess you're feeling all better then, huh?"

Henry nods enthusiastically with a big smile on his face. He looks up at his mother to see if he's passed her test of health. Emma ruffles his hair and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Before going to tuck him in she offhandedly asks, "Hey kid, what'd you think about that doctor you had?"

"Which one? The one who's going to be Mary Margaret's future boyfriend? Or the one who's going to be your future girlfriend?" Henry giggles at his one comment. He feels so grown up talking about adult relationships.

Emma is not as impressed. She pulls out her best interrogation face and asks, "Who told you that?"

Henry knows there's no point in lying to his mother, her lie detector gets him every time. "I can hear Ruby from here," He smiles up at his mom who accepts his answer, "so it's true then? You and Dr. Mills are going to date?"

"What! No no no... Look kid Ruby was just joking around." Emma tried to be as casual as possible but her son knows her to well.

"You want to though don't you? She was really pretty and nice to me, I like her."

"How old are you again?" Emma is once again baffled by how grown up her son is.

"Old enough to help you come up with the perfect operation to ask out Dr. Mills." Henry was starting to get excited about the potential ahead of him. His mind was spinning, thinking of possible scenarios, the necessary materials, and possible drawbacks of each idea.

Emma could see the concentration on Henry's face and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"I got it!" Henry decreed as he stood up on top of his bed, "People go back to the hospital for follow ups and stuff is they get sick again right?"

He awaits for his mother's answer. She nods with a murmured yeah sure.

"So how about I go back for my fever?"

Emma gets worried immediately, "You have a fever," she rushes over to put her hand on her son's forehead. Her eyebrows bunch together when she realizes that Henry doesn't feel any warmer than normal.

Henry pushes away Emma's hand and scoffs at his mother, "I don't really have a fever. That's just what we're going to tell the hospital so they let us in and you can see Dr. Mills again and then you can ask her out and you can date."

Emma laughs at her son's rather genius plan. "Now don't get ahead of yourself kid. She might not even say yes."

"Don't be silly mom, she'll say yes."

"Okay mister confidence, you should get some sleep to prepare for the acting you'll be doing tomorrow." Emma pulls up Henry's covers as he lies down.

"So we're doing it!" Henry is squirming with excitement.

"Sure kid, we can call operation mom date." Emma heads over to turn off Henry's light.

"No mom, it needs a cool name ... Like operation wombat!"

"Okay kid, you can call it whatever you want," she smiles to herself. How her son got to be such a creative kid was beyond her. She reaches up and turns off Henry's light, "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight mom."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to post it because I had it written and I have a busy week ahead. My next update will definitely not be as quick as this one. Sorry! I hope this is worth it :D Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Regina grabs her files as per usual to start her rounds. She notices a familiar name on the list. It peaks her attention so she heads to that patient first.

"His fever is high, I read online that it could be a symptom of a hospital-acquired infection."

"Right of course Miss Swan." Regina reaches into her clinic kit and takes out an ear thermometer. She places the technology into Henry's ear. The young boy giggles at the ticklish feeling of the plastic in his ear. After a couple seconds the thermometer beeps and reads 98°F. "Well it appears that his temperature is well within normal range now so he should be just fine."

"You're just going to believe the machine? What if it's reading wrong? Maybe you should run some tests just to make sure."

Henry giggles beside her. Emma moves he'd body in between Regina and her son so she can't see him.

"Of course. I was unaware that the machine were beginning their rebellion."

"It's been all over the news lately you really ought to' keep up to date on that kind of thing."

"Right. My apologies, Miss Swan. I'll check it out right away." Regina grabs a thermometer from the series of white drawers on the wall. She gives Henry a smile and asks him to open his mouth. He complies. Regina tries to hide her smile when she reads the same temperature she had gotten before. She raises it and mocking asks "Are the chemicals still on our side?"

Emma shrugs.

"Well it appears to read the same temperature. So I can hardly justify any other test, Henry looks like a perfectly healthy young man."

Henry tries to contain his laugh. He squirms a little and Emma notices, she gives him a look that says _kid you better not blow it_. Regina sees the exchange between the two of them and questions with an easy smile, "What is really going on here?"

With this Henry can no longer contain it. He erupts in a fit of giggles and Emma places her palm to her face. When Henry finishes giggling he blurts out, "My mom wanted an excuse to come back so she could ask you out."

Emma's eyes grow wide. She looks at her son in annoyance, he should have known not to expose the operation, and she would definitely need to have a stern talk with him later. Regina's eyes are also wide and her cheeks are reddening. When she turns to look at Emma the blonde reverts her gaze to the ground.

"Did she now?" Regina question is meant for Henry but her complete attention is focused on Emma.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a man's voice is heard behind the door, "Dr. Mills, do you have a moment?"

"Come in," Regina begrudgingly answers letting out a deep breath.

Robin opens the door. He just has the worst timing, Regina thought to herself.

"Dr. Mills are you busy? I guess I should have paged you first..." Robin looked down at the ground. Right as Regina was about to snap at Robin for his poor timing and unprofessionalism she saw a small figure emerge from behind his leg. The small child with curly brown hair waves at Regina and in an adorably sweet voice he said, "Hi 'Gina!"

Regina's scowl immediately softened. She broke out into a soft smile, "Hello Roland." She turned back to face Emma, "I can assure you, Miss Swan that Henry is in fine condition and he's clear to go back home."

Emma just stared back her blankly. It takes a moment for her to assess the situation and realize she's being asked to leave. "Right...ummm," Emma nervously scratches the back of her neck, "Common Henry." She walks to his side and places her hand on his back ushering him out the door. He frowns at her but obliges. Once they've left the room Robin closes the door behind Emma, leaving Roland alone with Regina in the examination room. There's a window in the room and when he takes one step to the right. He can see the two of them smiling and talking inside. Emma looks over her shoulder and she catches the same view Robin is looking at.

Her gaze is broken when Henry tugs on her sleeve. "Mom, can I go to use the washroom before we go."

"Okay kid. I'll wait right here." Henry scampers off toward the washroom. After a few steps he turns back to his mother and whispers to her, "What about operation wombat?"

"I think we may have to abort mission." Emma looked down at her son with a sad smile, "We'll find a better suitor and we can call that operation something even cooler."

Henry's face fell for a moment but lite up immediately at the prospect of a new operation. His mind began to wander.

"How about you take some time to think about it? Okay kiddo?" Emma ruffles his hair and shuffles Henry back on his course to the washroom.

Emma was left to awkwardly stand next to this man she had never met before. IT dawn on her how little she knew about Regina. She had no idea how she could be so drawn to someone she knew almost nothing about...

She finally decides to break the silence.

"Is that your son?" Emma tries to make the question sound casual, but she's way too invested for it to be.

Robin doesn't seem to notice, "Yeah, he's my little rascal."

Emma's spirits sink. She pretends to not be affected by his answer at all. In a fake happy way she asks, "So how long have you two been married?" She hadn't noticed a wedding ring on Regina, but it seemed totally reasonable that she would take it off at work being that her work involved putting her hand into children's bodies.

"Oh no, we're not.. she's not..." Robin fumbles with the right way to explain their situation to this woman he only just met. He decides to just tell her, "Roland's mother passed away a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss." Emma is stunned by his answer. She doesn't quite know what else to say.

"Thank you." He smiles at her. He'd heard all the sentimental words, but it seemed to hurt less each time.

Her former question was still bugging her. She felt insensitive bringing it up so the two of them stood in silence for a moment watching Roland and Regina together. Roland was

"Regina's kind of been like an aunt to Roland."

"Makes sense," Emma allows herself a glance towards Regina who is laughing along with the little boy, "she's great with kids."

"I wonder why she's in pediatrics." Robin and Emma share a kind laugh. The two of them continue with their small talk whilst still watching Regina and Roland.

Finally the little boy comes scampering out of the examination room followed by a smiling Regina. She walks over to Robin and Roland informs Robin of all the things he had just spoken to Regina about. Emma feels a tad awkward standing so close to this somewhat intimate moment. She begins to turn around and head towards the washroom where Henry should be exiting soon. She takes a couple of steps when she notices that Regina it catching up behind her.

"Miss Swan about your earlier question." At the mention of her name Emma immediately turns around, but the embarrassment hits her right after.

"I'm sorry I should've have done that, gotten the kid involved, and..." Emma trails off, not sure how to finish what she's trying to say.

"Look Emma as much as I appreciate your request... I can't... you see, I just got out of a serious relationship and it would not be wise to be jumping into a new one right now."

"Right, yeah, Robin told me about that."

"He did. That man doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," this eases the tension, "I suppose I'll have to give him a stern talking to like the one you'll be giving Henry." Regina motions her head towards the young boy who has just emerged in the corridor and is headed towards the pair of them.

"Right! I should get right on that."

"It was good to see you again Miss Swan."

"You too Regina." Emma and Regina exchange a smile as Henry pulls at his mother's arm signaling that it is time to leave. As she exits the hospital, Emma chances a look back to see Regina one last time, but the brunette is out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey! Sorry for the wait, I'm going to be trying to update weekly from now on. Watching the new season last night really inspired me to finish this hahah hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Emma had just gotten home from dropping Henry off at school. She still had a day of furlough so she figured she should get some chores done. Being a sheriff meant working 10 hours a day which was usual a pain in the ass but getting those three days off made it completely worth it when she got to spend all of her weekends with Henry. She opened to fridge and made a quick list on her phone. Mary Margaret would kill her if she didn't get the groceries this week. She had definitely been slacking on that, but there had been a lot going on at the station the past week and that was why Emma had asked her to be her roommate in the first place. Her thoughts are interrupted by Ruby who struts in the apartment and asks, "How'd it go?"

Emma stares at Ruby for a moment until she figures out what she's referring to. She shakes her head, "not well."

"Not well? What do you mean?" Ruby looks almost offended, "Mary Margaret said that this woman was all over you when you were there with Henry. What happened? "

"I guess she wasn't all that into me." Emma shrugs her shoulders and attempts to continue making the grocery list to avoid Ruby's questions.

"No way I don't believe you." Ruby takes a seat at the bar stool across from where Emma is currently standing. It is at this moment that Mary Margaret walks in the apartment carrying two bags of groceries.

"What don't you believe, Rubes?" She asks placing the bags on the counter near Emma.

"That the hot doctor wasn't all over Emma."

"She totally was," Mary Margaret leaves the groceries to sit beside Ruby at the bar. Emma is completely baffled by Mary Margaret's entrance and is paying no attention to their conversation. She begins pulling things out the bag and realizing that she bought all the things Emma had written down on her list. Apparently Mary Margaret is the best roommate ever.

"Right Emma?"

Emma looks up at Mary Margaret when she hears her name, "What?"

"Didn't Dr. Mills come in every ten minutes to check on Henry and didn't she keep unbuttoning her blouse every time. Oh! And she wouldn't stop biting her lips."

Emma nods in agreement. She too had observed all this things.

"So why did she say no then?" Ruby's tone is suspicious, she doesn't believe one of the two roommates but she has yet to decide which.

"Apparently she just got out of a tough relationship-" Emma is interrupted by an impatient Ruby who asks, "When has that stopped anyone before?"

"She just didn't want to jump into anything new. That's all."

Mary Margaret eyed her suspiciously. Now both women didn't believe her. They had seen suitor upon suitor follow Emma like lost puppies. Nobody turned her down, she turned them down. Emma is trying to play this off as casual, but both the other women know it isn't.

"Well it's her loss." Ruby shrugs it off. She's trying to ensure that Mary Margaret doesn't start getting all emotional about Emma's lack of self confidence in the dating field. "So when do you go back to work?" The topic change is a relief to Emma who happily goes along with it as she empties the groceries.

"Tomorrow," Emma placed the milk and butter in the fridge.

"We should go out! How about brunch?" Ruby asked excitedly. She pulled out her phone and starts checking for local places to grab brunch.

Emma nodded in agreement and finished up putting away all the groceries. She eyed Mary Margaret who didn't seem to react. Brunch was her favorite outing. Ruby seemed to notice the woman's dull reaction and raised an eyebrow. At first Mary Margaret tried to pull it off as nothing, but she was an awful liar. Ruby raised her eyebrows higher and Mary Margaret caved.

"I kind of have a brunch date with David." Mary Margaret answered sheepishly.

"OMG!" Ruby's hands were flailing in the air, "Is that cute doctor?"

Mary Margaret blushed and nodded avoiding Emma's gaze. All the blonde could think about was how that could've been her, had Regina not just gotten out of a relationship. Of course they wouldn't have gone out to brunch. Regina seemed like the fancier kind of person. Emma could have taken her out to the new fancy Italian restaurant that opened last week. Had Regina just taken a chance with Emma, or had Emma had better timing, maybe that would have been them not Mary Margaret and David.

Having finally let the cat out of the bag Mary Margaret went on and on about how David had asked for her number at the hospital and how they'd been texting all day for the past few days. Emma tried very hard not to be bitter and to be happy for her friend. It was a very difficult feat. She distracted herself with the groceries while Ruby and Mary Margaret continued to gush.

Just then Emma's phone rang. It was her lieutenant. She walked into another room to answer it away from Ruby and Mary Margaret's conversation that was driving her mad. Her boss was asking if she could come in for an extra shift that night. She contemplated it and finally decided that since she had no date what else would she be doing. So much for Emma's happy relaxing day.

Over at the hospital Regina's day had not gone any better.

Every doctor and nurse in the hospital seemed to be aware of her and Maleficent's splitting up. Wherever she walked people would immediately turn towards her and stop talking. It appeared that many rumors had surfaced about what had happened. Some people had hear snippets of their fight and were twisted the story as they see fit. Most all of the rumors seemed to depict Regina as the evil one. The pediatric surgeon had thought she was well liked and respected in the hospital but apparently she wasn't as popular as the cardiothoracic surgeon. All day long people were shaking their heads at her as she walked by, pursing their lips, trying and failing to hide their disdain.

She kept her head held high all day. There was no way she would let these petty rumors get in the way of her job and her life. It was exhausting glaring at person after person when she caught them whispering about her. When her shift was over Regina almost ran out of the hospital.

The loneliness really hit Regina when she got back to her condo. It had been one thing to spend her night on the couch hoping that Mal would come back but it was another altogether sitting there knowing she wouldn't. It was times like these that Regina regretted her healthy lifestyle and wished that she kept the condo stocked with ice cream, chips, and any kind of junk food. The most comforting thing she had was an incredible large alcohol cabinet.

One sip and her insides were feeling warmer. Two more glasses and she could almost forget about how she ruins every relationship. By the end of the bottle Regina's feeling something that can almost be described as happy. But it was more of a mirage. For the past month she had been slowly going through every bottle there. It was the only way she could get passed all her demons and sleep.

She lay on her couch, where she had been sleeping the past few nights, when she heard a knock on the door. If she didn't answer it she figured that whoever it was would just leave her as everyone else did.

But the knock came again. This time it was accompanied by a male voice, "Regina I know you're in there. Let me in!"

She doesn't budge.

The knock continues for several minutes until she's annoyed enough to get off the couch and answer it.

When finally can see Regina his heart is shattered; she's the image of despair clutching onto an almost empty bottle of whisky. From the way she is swaying it's evident that it was full earlier.

"Regina you need to stop." Robin's voice is calm and soothing.

She looks at him debating just kicking him out for his bluntness. But she's been so lonely. His eyes are so full of caring that she caves. She looks at the ground and let's a tear fall down her face.

"I can't."

Robin stares at the broken woman in front of him. She's usually so well put together. Others are jealous of the confidence she carries herself with. He knew her well but he had never seen her this distraught. Regina had had back luck in life and that made her strong but it also made her frail and afraid to let people into her life. Robin knew he was lucky to be one of the select few included. Even if she would never want to be more than friends, he wasn't going to let her go. So he took a tentative step forward and grabbed onto the bottle of whisky that Regina was clutching with her life. She let go and he placed it on the counter.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She tense at the touch but leaned into him all the same. They stood in silence, Regina trying to calm her breathing. After a while she turned up towards him and whisper, "I'm sorry."

Robin nodded his head and gave her a small reassuring smile.

She reached up and stroked the side of his face, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Regina." He looks deeply into her eye as they change from their sad state to one of dominance. She leans forward and catches Robin's lips in her own. For a moment he couldn't resist, but once his mind caught up her immediately distanced himself from Regina. She looked at him with the most appalled glare, people didn't turn her down, not ever.

"Regina I didn't come here for that. I came here to be a friend." Robin reaches out to try and hug her once again but she recoils.

With a glare and cold as ice she hisses, "Then get out of my condo."

Robin looks at her for a second trying to see if she'll break. But she's Regina and he knows nobody as strong willed as she. So he goes back the way her came out of her condo.

Regina had a nasty habit of covering up her feelings with sex and Robin knew this. He had fallen prey to it once before and would not allow it again. Regina needed to get better; to be able to stand on her own, he would not be her crutch. But how could he possibly help her when all she did was push him away? Maybe she did need to get over it by getting under someone else, maybe he would find her the right somebody.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by his pager going off. He was the orthopedic surgeon on call that night.

 _Emergency. 30 year old female sheriff, gunshot wound and multiple fractures. Calling cardio and ortho._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I couldn't do the once a week thing but I promise I'll keep updating regularly :D Hope this chapter is up to par. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Waking up alone with a headache was starting to become Regina's new normal. The low throb made every movement more painful; it reminded her of how she'd spent the night before. A wave of regret flooded her. She shouldn't have treated Robin that way. He was the one person who didn't hate and she treated him like a mere peasant in her kingdom. The sun leaked in through her window amplifying the pain in her head she turned off her 6am alarm and got out of bed. Regina was a woman of routine. Her clothes were folded neatly and her pants were ironed to perfection. She got dresses and made herself a cup of coffee for the road.

The hospital lights seemed brighter than they had before causing Regina to cringe severely upon entering it. An intern gave her a sideways look which she returned with a burning glare. The intern quickly waddled off in fear. Regina took a deep breath and headed to her wing.

She passed by the ICU and noticed a group of police officers standing outside a room. Her mind immediately wandered to the blonde sheriff, but she quickly put it out of her mind and continued on her journey. Little did she know that in that room was that very blonde.

Emma had remained asleep for a few hours following the surgery. When she finally woke up her memory all came back to her in a blur of moments. She could remembered one moment she was chasing some man with her partner. The next moment she was standing over the man with her gun raised. Another moment she was hit over the head from behind. Then a moment later she was on the ground, pain shooting through her arm.

She was now being informed that the man had had back up who came and had shot her three times in the back, two of those had hit her vest while the other had gotten her shoulder. She had also suffered a concussion from the plant of wood that the man's backup had hit her with. They had removed all of the bullet from her shoulder and were keeping her overnight for observation.

During their whole explanation all Emma was thinking of was about her partner.

 _Where had Graham been during her shooting?_

Officer Humbert was nowhere to been seen. Graham was supposed to have her back and now she was feeling very sore there.

 _Where was he now?_

Emma couldn't focus on much.

 _Where was Henry?_

She looked around the room and saw it was empty. The surgeon informed her that she had had visitors earlier in the day but that they had left before the surgery. Her doctor was an angry blonde women whose name Emma didn't catch.

 _Did the doctor say concussion?_

Her surgeon saw the look of utter confusion and ran a quick neuro exam. When Emma appeared to be alright, the doctor recommended she have some rest to help her recover. She didn't need much convincing. The moment the surgeon turned her back Emma was fast asleep.

Dr. Page shook her head at the lazy patient as she closed the ICU door behind her.

Across the hospital Regina was starting to finally recover from her hangover. The smiles and giggles of her patients tended to have that effect on her. It was all going smoothly until a certain male doctor decided to pay her a visit.

"Good afternoon Regina." Robin smile a little too kindly for Regina's liking. She returned it with a curt nod. Embarrassment started to set in and Regina was about to apologize for the night before. However Robin cut her off. He was looking at the file and didn't even notice Regina's cold demeanor.

"Do you remember that woman who came in the other day with her son?" He didn't look up from the file as he asked the question until he realized Regina wasn't answering. She was merely staring at him with an incredulous look.

"What?" He uttered.

"You do realize that I work in pediatrics, as in with children. And all of my patients come with parents, many of which are mothers." Regina scoffs at the dumbstruck oaf in from of her.

He nervously played around with the file before answering. "You know the one you were with when Roland came to visit..." He trailed off hoping that this would be enough for Regina to understand.

It appeared to work. Regina looked like a deer in the headlights. She stared wide eyed at Robin for a moment before she regained her cool and responded, "Oh yes, that one. What of her?" In an attempt to seem completely casual she reached for a file in from of her. She fumbled it and her nonchalant cover was blown.

Robin didn't seem to notice, "She was admitted last night in trauma."

Regina turned to face him so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. She was so taken aback all she could answer was with stammered, "Is she? What happened? Alright?"

"Yeah, she was shot in the shoulder but Mal got it all out. She should be fine." Robin gave her a knowing smile, "I knew she wasn't just a patient's mother."

Regina let out a deep sigh and proceeded to ignore Robin's later comment. He didn't take that as an answer so he prodded, "Come on Regina what's your deal with her?"

She merely shook her head which got her a nudge from Robin.

"There's no deal." She begrudgingly answered. Dr. Locksley raise his eyebrows awaiting more of answer. Finally Regina mumbled, "She may have asked me out." Before Robin could get all excited Regina added, "And I turned her down."

The man was completely taken aback "So you'll sleep with me to get over Mal but god forbid you go on a respectable date with a stranger."

Regina gives him a cold glare, "The difference is if I mess up with her she may never talk to me again. Whereas with you I know you'll come crawling back. Plus she seems like a really good person."

"I'll pretend I'm not hurt." He mocks a broken heart. "I guess I better check on her if she's a really good person." Regina playfully hits him in the arm

Maleficent was at the nurses station filling out Emma Swan's file. Dr. Locksley peered over her shoulder at the name on the papers. He gave a slight chuckle. This cause him to receive a burning glare from Maleficent.

"Isn't it ironic?" Robin nudges his head in their patient's direction. Maleficent doesn't appear to understand what Robin is referring to. The daft man, failing to see that Maleficent does not want to engage in conversation with him, tries to further explain, "I mean the fact that you and I are treated Emma," Maleficent peers confusingly at Robin, "You and I are Regina's exes and well... umm... she's... Well... umm... Let's say she's peaked Regina's interest." Robin points his nose towards Emma's room where Regina was standing outside the door. She wore a look of complete concern. It was something that Maleficent hadn't seen in a long time.

Comprehension finally falls over Maleficent's face. She's taken over by the bitter feeling that she treated the woman who's so closely linked to their life. Maleficent couldn't stop staring at the look in Regina's eyes. It broke her heart that the look wasn't for her, but she knew she deserved that. Before she can really allow the concept to sink in her pager goes off. She could hear the heart rate monitor beeping from where she stood. This was what Dr. Page had feared; a blood clot.

Maleficent makes a run for the room. Before entering she turns to Regina and says, "I'll make sure your new whore is just fine."

Regina takes on a stern look and grabs Maleficent's arm, "If you have a personal bias that will affect how you perform this surgery then there are plenty of capable doctors who can easily take your place, and I won't hesitate to tell the chief."

The two woman share in intense glare. Finally Maleficent backs down, "Regina, you and I both know I'm the best cardio thoracic surgeon here."

"Prove it then," with this Regina let's go of her arm, "be a professional and save that woman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

No matter how many patients Dr. Mills worked with she could not seem to distract herself from the fact that the really cute sheriff was still in surgery. Her annoying pixie cut haired friend had been by earlier to see if Emma was alright. When she had been informed by the cardiothoracic resident that Emma was still in surgery, she had stayed at the hospital instead of going home. And Regina didn't fail to notice that her resident had conveniently gone missing around that time.

She couldn't stop checking the clock to see if Emma would be out of surgery. Regina had to force herself to not check on Emma's room every five minutes. She couldn't stop thinking about her and about Henry. He was probably still in school and had no idea about how Emma was doing.

 _What would happen to him if Emma didn't make it out?_

The poor adorable boy would probably have to live with that annoying woman Nolan was seeing. The thought sent a cold shiver down her spine. It wouldn't happen. Emma would be alright. Maleficent would perform the surgery the same as she had a million times. There would be no more complications. Emma would be out by that evening.

Another check of the clock. The sheriff would be out of surgery by now. She could just go walk by and ensure that she's alright.

 _Why did she even care?_

Miss Swan was just another patient's mother. Nothing more. Regina sees them all the time. Every day in fact. She meant nothing more than any of them.

 _Did she though?_

The doctor looked at her watch. She could just pass by. It would be very casual. Nobody would notice. It doesn't mean anything. She's still just a patient's mom. A super adorable patient, but a patient none the less. Just another mother. That's all. And Regina would go visit her simply out of a completely normal doctor's concern. She wouldn't even say hi. She'd just walk by and check that Emma was alright.

She made a point of passing by the nurse's station to pick up some charts in order to have a justifiable reason to be in the ICU. From there she could see Emma's room. She peered over her file towards her.

At first Emma hadn't notice Regina standing there. It wasn't until she looked up towards the clock in her room that she noticed the familiar brunette standing at the nurse's station. Her white coat blended in with the crowd of doctors around her. But it was her beauty that stood out. Emma could spot her a mile away. She smiled at the brunette who immediately blushed and ducked behind her file but not before Emma caught the smile that had spread across her face. She couldn't grasp why this woman had such a strong effect on her. Everything she did seemed to captivate Emma, from the way she spoke so kindly to Henry to the way she was now pretending as if her being right in front of Emma's room had nothing to do with Emma having just got out of surgery.

Regina finally looked up from her file and took in the sight of Emma. She looked weak. Regina mouthed, _Are you okay?_

Emma smiled and went to give her the thumbs up with her right arm. A sharp pain shot through her arm and she cringed slightly. She attempted to cover it up with a smile and a thumbs up with her left hand when she noticed the look of fear spread across the beautiful doctor's face. Regina didn't seem convinced so she mouthed again more seriously, _Are you okay?_

Emma smiled so wide and nodded adamantly. She sucked up the pain and made a double thumbs up using her right hand. She hoped that would prove her complete okayness. Regina seemed to get the message and smiled in response. Emma couldn't pass on the opportunity of having Regina's attention, she mouthed, _you look really pretty today._ Regina bit her lip and attempted to hide her blush behind the chart she was holding. But it didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Down the hall Maleficent was heading to go see Emma. The weight and fear of the surgery was still weighing on her shoulders. She knew that wouldn't leave until she could Emma was completely cleared. As angry as Maleficent was with Regina she still respected her and Maleficent was no stranger to that woman's rage. It was something she did not want to be victim of again.

The doctor didn't fail to notice the way her patient seemed to snap out of her smile when she entered the room. She follows the woman's gaze and saw Regina sheepishly hiding her face behind a file. When the brunette chanced a glance their way she immediately squirmed away upon seeing Maleficent.

Maleficent had to laugh. She hadn't seen Regina act this way in so long, if even ever. The two of them had never been like that with one another. There were no stolen smiles and hiding behind files.

She begins briefing Emma on her second surgery. She informs her of the blood clot, how it was blocking a major artery and how they removed it and she would be just fine. Of course Emma heard nothing of this. She muttered acknowledgement but continued to look towards the nurse's station for any sign of Regina's return.

Maleficent decided to break the tension she was feeling, "So I see you know Dr. Mills." She ushered her head towards the nurse's station.

Emma blushed a little. She tried to keep her cool and explain, "My son was her patient a few days ago."

Maleficent nodded. She had to hold back the mild anger she felt knowing that she and Regina had merely ended it a few days ago. They had been a sour couple for a while, she convinced herself, and they were over ages before they actually said the words aloud. This woman in front of her had had nothing to do with it. Dr. Page walked around Emma's bed to the cardiac monitor. Everything appeared to be in order, this lifted off a small portion of the weight on her shoulders. She made a note of the results in her chart. She checked Emma's IV and ensured that the blood thinners she had prescribed were being properly administered. All seemed to be in check. She looked back down at Emma who appeared to have given up on the prospect of Regina's return.

"You could ask her out you know." Maleficent commented as she checked over Emma's cardiac monitor once more.

"I already did." Emma caved into her desire and chanced another glance towards the nurse's station. Regina had not returned.

"Oh." Maleficent didn't know how else to respond. She was momentarily taken aback by the new knowledge. Her face mirrored the disappointment on Emma's, who had come to the conclusion that Regina was not returning.

"She turned me down." Emma said almost sulkily. This news brought a slight happiness to Maleficent. Maybe their relationship had meant more to Regina than she had thought. The news still surprised her. If there was one thing Maleficent knew about Regina it was how the woman truly believed in the saying, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Maybe there was more to that woman then Maleficent knew. It wouldn't be the first time she surprised her. Still Maleficent wanted what was best for her former girlfriend so she advised Emma as she had once been advised.

"Then you need to be more persistent," she forced a smile which seemed to give Emma some hope. And with that she exiting the ICU and went to check on her next patient.

* * *

AN I tried for a quick update. I hope it went well :D I'd love to hear what you think


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey! I'd just like to open this chapter with a quote

"To be honest, you're too good for Hook." -Regina Mills (*happy dance*)

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Emma could heard the sound on eager footsteps in the hall. They were so unmistakably Henry's. She checked the clock, Henry would have just been picked up from school. Emma was so glad she had been able to get Ruby to pick Henry up.

The little boy ran into the room right to his mother's side, "Hi Mom! Auntie Ruby told me you were shot."

The eager curious face he wore made Emma laugh. She ruffled his hair and answered back, "You bet it kid. And I've got the scars to prove it." She pulled her gown to the side to reveal the bullet wound on her back. Henry stared in awe. HIs mother was his hero and she was so proud to know it.

Across the hall Regina had come by for another one of her casual checkups on Emma. She stood behind the nurse's station and observed the little family. They were adorable, she simply couldn't stop staring. She had absentmindedly picked up a file and was flipping the pages without as much as a glace. Emma noticed her and gave her a small smile.

Henry immediately turned around to see what his mother was smiling at. When he saw who it was he broke into a wide smile and waved at her eagerly. Regina smiled back she thought about going into the room to say hi but her pager went off and she had to rush off to the pediatric wing. She had forgotten about the random file she had been holding. So she had to return red faced and put it back before rushing off once again to the surgery.

Inside Emma's room the excitement level had increased significantly. Henry was bouncing up and down asking too many questions for Emma to answer.

"Is Dr. Mills your doctor? Is she the one that saved you? I thought she was a kid doctor? Why did she leave? Is she coming back? Does this mean operation wombat is back on?"

Emma just laughed and shook her head at the kid, "She works here kid. So sometimes she walks by, that's all." Ruby eyed her suspiciously and Emma added in a more serious tone, "That's all."

Ruby wasn't convinced. She walked closer to Emma's bed, reaching into her purse she pulled out a five dollar bill and held it out for Henry. "Henry, how about you go get a bag of Cheetos for your mom from the vending machine?"

Henry eagerly rose, took the money and exited the room. The instant he was out of the room Ruby turned to Emma, "So that's the mysterious Dr. Mills."

Instead of actually answering Ruby, Emma just nodded and asked her own question, "Where's Mary Margaret? Did she not pick Henry up with you?"

"Yeah, she did, she's with David," Ruby brushed off the question and tried to direct the conversation back to the doctor they'd just seen, "She's really hot, like REALLY hot. Emma-"

Emma interrupted her, not wanting to hear what Ruby would say next, "Wow so she and David are really getting serious huh?"

Her attempt was futile. All she got was an annoyed look from Ruby and then the brunette continued all the same, "When are you going to ask her out again?"

Before Emma could try and change the subject Ruby gave her a stern look that clearly said _don't you dare even try again._ Emma was not one to try and oppose Ruby so she finally caved, "She hasn't been closer than that nurse's station."

"Well then you need to go to that nurse's station." Ruby piped.

Emma let out a sigh, "I suppose I could try and find her on my way out."

"That's the spirit Swan!" Emma laughed at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"You just want me to have a plus one for the wedding so the seating arrangement works out better," Emma quipped at her friend.

Ruby shrugged unashamed, "Maybe I do, but are you really going to complain?"

At this point Henry returned to the room with the bag of Cheetos. He held them out for Emma, "Here you go mom."

She didn't even get the chance to raise her arm because Ruby swooped in and snagged the bag, "Sorry kiddo they were actually for me," she quickly opened the bag and ate one.

Emma tried to stifle a yawn. She was enjoying the company too much but Ruby noticed it.

"Hey Henry how about we head back home and give your mom some rest." Ruby looked down at Henry truly hoping for some cooperating. He was generally a good kid and this time wasn't an exception.

Henry quickly gave his mom a hug and asked, "When are you going to be coming home?"

"I'll be back soon. Don't give Ruby and Mary Margaret any trouble while I'm gone, kid."

"I never do." He smiled brightly up at her. Emma ruffled his hair once more, whispered, "I know kid," and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he and Ruby said goodbye and Emma was once again alone in her room.

But she hadn't been lying about being home soon. A few hours later the resident came in with her discharge papers. Emma texted Ruby for a ride, changed into her 'street' clothes, and waited. She was interrupted during her game of candy crush when the door to her room opened. Regina smiled and whispered a "Hi" as she entered.

Emma's face broke out into a smile, "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I heard you were being released." Regina answered timidly.

Emma nodded. Her phone buzzed on the counter. She reached over and said, "I guess that's my ride," she paused for a moment thinking about it and then decided to take the plunge, "About the whole Henry and ...umm ...asking you out ...ahhh... Thing." Emma scratched the back of her neck like she always did when she was nervous.

"Yes, what of it?" Regina answered coyly. She had a great view of Emma's bicep and was starting have difficulties paying attention.

After a moment of silence, Emma's voice brought her back from the trance. "Can I give it a second go?" Emma looked up at Regina with the sweetest smile. It took all Regina's willpower to not completely melt on the spot.

"Don't need to bring your child in this time?" _Or maybe you're the child in the play this time_ , Regina laughed to herself. She stepped closer towards the blonde.

"I think he was messing with my game." Emma made the movement to sit up. She used the side of the bed for support but winced when a sharp pain shot through her right arm. She tried to shrug it off and used her left arm but Regina was already at her side.

She shook her head playfully at Emma's joke and placed her arm around the blonde for support, "If anything he was a step up."

Emma smiled down at Regina, she loved the way her arm felt around her waist. "So what do you say this time? How about dinner?"

Regina nodded as the pink blush spread across her cheeks. Emma smiled at the woman in front of her. They were so close to each other, just looking into one another's eyes. The beautiful moment was broken when Ruby entered the room yelling, "Hey Em, the Lucas bus is leaving in-" She stopped talking when she noticed how Regina and Emma had sprung apart. She raised her eyebrows and let out a simple, "oh."

When neither of the woman provided an explanation Ruby just said, "I'll just wait for you in the car," and left the room.

Once they were left alone there was a slight awkward pause where neither woman knew what to say or do. It was Regina who finally broke the silence. She pulled out her prescription paper and said, "I suppose I should give you my number so you can call me about this date we're going to be having." She wrote down her number and ripped out the prescription paper. She held it out for Emma who took it gladly.

"Of course, thank you," Emma answered as both the woman made their way to the door, "I guess I'll see you then."

"Right, see you then."

Both women waited a moment longer before heading their separate ways down the hall. Regina returned to the pediatric wing. She was in the middle of looking of a case file when her pocket buzzed. She pulled out her phone and immediately smiled; there was a new message from an unknown number.

 _Hey, it's Emma_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Regina and Emma had been texting and talking none stop for the past few days. After all these days of flirting they had finally scheduled a date. It was tonight. Regina had been overthinking it nonstop. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to do this on a day she had to work. But she would have had to wait longer and she didn't think she could handle that. Her outfit was neatly hung in her locker. She'd changed it five times this morning. She totally wasn't nervous about the date.

She had just one more surgery on her schedule, one appendectomy. The little girl had come in early that day with abdominal pain. It hadn't taken much to diagnose her with appendicitis. Of course they had requested the head of pediatric surgery. She had meant to have several hours to get ready for the date and this surgery was cutting into that time. But Regina couldn't say no. So it was just this one last surgery. Then she would have maybe an hour to get ready for the date.

Of course Dr. Nolan took it upon himself to interrogate her during about the date during the surgery.

"So the big date's tonight?" David wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Regina just scoffed at him, "Yes, Doctor Nolan, Miss Swan and I are going out for dinner tonight."

"Took you long enough." David joked.

"Excuse me?" His comment took Regina by surprise. He wasn't usually one to mock others especially his superior. But then again David had never really treated her as a superior so she really shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm just saying we met Emma and Mary Margaret at the same time and she and I are talking about moving in together now."

"Are you sure the two of you aren't the lesbian couple?" Regina mocked.

"Oh ha ha ha. Regina you're so funny." David dead panned.

Regina held her superiority smirk for the rest of the surgery which of course was flawless as per usual.

* * *

Emma walked into the hospital. She felt a tad over dressed in her red cocktail dress and heels, but she knew that this was the only way to get the earliest possible date with the surgeon. She noticed Dr. Locksley passing by and decided to stop him to ask if he knew where Regina was. "I'm supposed to be picking up Regina for our date." She added when he looked at her with slight confusion.

"She was just finishing up on her last surgery of the day." Robin answered. He then realized that she had said date and added, "So you are gay. I just thought...maybe...because you have a son..." He trailed off embarrassment written all over his face.

"Ever heard of bisexuality." Emma answered. She was trying very hard not to make it awkward

"I've been trying to understand it for years." Robin scoffed. The awkwardness was definitely starting to set in. Robin stood in deep thought while Emma just fidgeted beside him. Luckily it only lasted a few seconds before Regina finally made a grand entrance out of the elevator.

And she looked stunning. The short black dress hugged her body in all the right places. It took all Emma's willpower to keep her jaw from dropping to the ground. How she managed to get a date with this beautiful doctor was still beyond her.

"Good evening doctor Mills." Emma greeted her.

Regina responded with a slight nod, "Sheriff Swan." She looked over at Robin telling him he needed to leave. Robin just stared blankly between the two women. Regina's eyes grew wider and she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh... right..." Robin stuttered, "I should...umm...have fun tonight... bye." He awkwardly waved as he walked away. Regina looked back towards Emma to see that the blonde was smiling at her.

"Shall we go?" Emma asked motioning towards the front door.

They were covering all the typical first date talk. Everything was going smashingly. Regina had smiled at Emma's lame ass jokes and that smile was everything Emma needed in life. It was a perfect a first date as any first date could be.

"Is it alright for me to ask why as a grown woman with a child you have a roommate?" Regina finally asked the question she had been curious about for a while now.

"Being a deputy sheriff and an officer before that has really bad hours for raising a kid so having a roommate is like a built in babysitter." Emma answered honestly

Regina smiled at this. She admired the way Emma made something that some people might find embarrassing into something that sounded so brilliant, Her confident was so hot.

"Besides Mary Margaret is basically family." Emma continued. "You too would probably get along well." She added as a side note as she peered down at the menu.

"I highly doubt that" Regina chuckled under her breath.

"You both work with kids. She's an elementary school teacher."

Regina laughs at Emma's explanation, "Why am I not surprise. Unfortunately I didn't agree to go on a date with her. I'd much rather hear about you." She adds rather smoothly.

"If I have the rules of a first date correct, I think it's mine turn to ask a question." Emma's coy response causes Regina's skin to flush slightly.

"Alright," a brief flicker of panic passes through Regina's eyes as she think of what Emma could possibly ask her.

"I've always wanted to know is being a doctor anything like grey's anatomy?" Emma hides a little in fear that Regina may ridicule her for asking such a silly question.

Regina's response is far from annoyance. She lets out an easy laugh and answers, "Well so far there have been no plane crash or hospital shooting and the last time an intern slept with a head of a surgical department he got fired on the spot and they broke up. So it's a little bit different."

"I guess that's a good thing that it isn't the same," Emma lets out a slight chuckle and Regina nods in response. She continues, "I kind of had you pegged as an Arizona. Mostly because of the whole gay thing and you being head of pediatric surgery and all."

"Oh my," Regina let's out another easy laugh, "I am no Arizona Robbins, I would never ever roller blade around the hospital."

This time Emma was the one to let out the easy laugh. She looks admiringly at Regina and says, "I didn't mean that Arizona, she was awful. I mean the badass Arizona. The one who masters fetal surgery practically overnight and fights for the tiny humans," Emma quickly stopped herself, "oh god I sound like such a dork. I swear I'm not obsessed with that show."

"It's quite alright. I should admit that one time I did use the term tiny humans and was ridiculed by my staff."

The two of them laughed easily. This date was everything the two of them needed. And of course the perfect date ended with the perfect goodbye.

Emma had driven Regina home and walked her to the door of her condo. They hadn't stopped talking all the way through. The first lull in conversation finally arrived when they stood outside her door. They both stood there looking between each other and the door.

"I had a really great night," Emma scratched the back of her neck.

"So did I." Regina smiled. She took a step closer to the blonde in front of her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Regina was mesmerized by the depth of the hazel eyes in front of her. The moment was cut short when Emma leaned forward and they shared the perfect kiss to end the perfect date.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I hadn't really been motivated to write but that threatening and yet eloquently written review from EmmaSusan was just the push I needed. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey! So this is the last chapter, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to publish it. Thank you so much to all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You made my day everyday. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

"So this is date number three?" Emma casually said as she walked into Regina's apartment. The table was set up with two seats and what looked to be like an incredibly well cooked meal.

"You've been counting, Miss Swan?" The brunette suggestively raised her eyebrow at Emma.

"I usually just count to three." Emma punctuated her statement with a wink causing Regina to turn a deep shade of pink. The blonde then leaned in to kiss her when Regina's pager suddenly went off.

"Sorry I'm on call tonight." Regina's motion to grab her pager was interrupted by Emma's hand covering hers.

"Can they wait just a moment?" Emma once again leaned in for a kiss but Regina quickly chanced a look at her pager.

 _Eight year old male. Vomiting, light-headedness, confusion, minor hand tremor, and loss of peripheral vision._

The symptoms sounded too familiar. Regina's face immediately paled when she remembered who it had been with those symptoms. The new symptom terrified her.

"Where is Henry tonight?" Regina quickly asked.

* * *

Regina couldn't get scrubbed in fast enough when they arrived at the hospital. In the car she had been assuring Emma that Henry would be alright and that they'd handle it but now was the moment to find out whether her words were lies or not and she was scared to face it.

When she entered the room Dr. Nolan pointed to the MIR scan beside the young boy. _Pituitary tumor,_ Regina want to slap herself for not thinking of it before. It explained the flux in his pH completely independent of the antacids.

"Hi Henry," she said as calmly as she could to the boy, "I'm going to fix you all up now, alright?"

"Okay," he answered, and then added, "Why am I awake? Aren't people supposed to be asleep during surgery?"

Regina had to smile at his curiosity, "We want to make sure that we don't touch any of the wrong places in your brain. And we need you to be awake to tell us. Do you think you can do that?"

Henry smiled wide excited to be able to help out. It sent a shiver down Regina's spine, she had to keep that boy smiling.

With a deep breath she cleared her head and proceeded to fix her oversight. The little mop headed boy had to make it out of the OR alive and tumor free. There was no other option.

* * *

Regina felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders as she exited the OR. She had completely resected the tumor and Henry would be fine.

Emma stood tensely in the waiting room. She practically pounced onto Regina when she saw her walk through the door.

"Regina, what happened? Is Henry going to be okay?" the blonde's voice was an octave higher than Regina was used to hearing. Her eyes were tearing up, she was being prepared for the worst.

"He had a small tumor growing on his pituitary gland, which is what caused his reaction a few weeks ago. It again caused the same reaction but more extreme this time around. He was rushed into surgery which I performed. I managed to resect the whole tumor and Henry hasn't suffered any damage."

It wasn't until the last word left Regina's mouth than Emma finally relaxed. She fell back into her chair muttering, "He's fine, He's going to be fine..."

Regina took a seat next to her. She reached out a hand to comfort the blonde when she was crushed in a hug. Emma held her very tightly for a long moment.

When Emma pulled away, she looked deeply into Regina's eyes and just above a whispered she said, "Thank you."

Behind Regina stood a broad man who chose this moment to clear his throat and interrupt their moment. Both women's heads shot up at the man. Regina's eyes widened as she realized that the chief of surgery had been standing behind their rather intimate moment.

He looked down at Regina and sternly asked, "Dr. Mills, may I have a word with you in my office?" She muttered a _yes sir_ in response. He proceeded to walk towards his office expecting Regina to follow.

Before leaving Regina turned to Emma and held her hand a moment, "You can go see Henry in his room and I'll be there soon."

"Umm alright," was all Emma managed to get out. She had just been on an emotional rollercoaster and had no idea what was going on now. With that Regina followed the chief and Emma headed to Henry's room.

* * *

"You didn't think to run a MRI." The chief only raised his voice slightly but because of his usual calm demeanor this sent chills down Regina's spine.

She tried to keep her composure and answered, "The results of the metabolic panel suggested it was simply a reaction from the antacids which his mother confirmed she had given him."

He simply shook his head at her, "You're lucky you got the tumor out, Mills. That was a rookie mistake, an attending like yourself should never miss something like this."

"Yes Chief." Regina nodded. Her eyes didn't leave the floor. She knew they were watering and full of worry and the chief of surgery could not see her this way.

But he was a bright man, he didn't need to see her eyes to know how she was feeling. He let out a sigh, "I can see you have a personal affiliation with this boy so I'm going to have to recommend a few days off. If you don't heed the recommendation I'm going to have to make it a suspension." The chief gave Regina a slight smile and she nodded in response, muttering a quick thank you and exciting the room.

As Regina approached Henry's room she saw a second blonde in the room talking with Emma. Regina stood frozen for a moment terrified as to what Maleficent might be saying about her. She stood a moment longer waiting for Maleficent to finally exit the room before approaching it apprehensively.

When she entered the room both women let out a soft _Hi_.

The room was silent for a moment.

Regina finally broke the silence, "Why were you talking to Dr. Page?" She tried to sound casual with the question but it came out rather stiff.

"She was just asking how I was doing, you know, from my surgery." Emma motioned to her scar. Regina had forgot in all the excitement of the past few hours that Maleficent had been Emma's surgeon.

"Oh right," Regina responded, and then added, "Did she umm mention me?"

"Well yeah," a small smile broke out on Emma's lips, "She was kind of the one who told me to pursue you in the first place."

Regina is slightly taken aback by the answer, "She did?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Emma gave Regina a questioning glance.

"Well umm she's my last ex." Regina didn't look up mildly terrified of how Emma would react to this news. They had told each other all about their exes so Emma knew exactly what had happened between them.

"So that bitchy surgeon who told me to pursue you is the ex who you cheated on." Emma spat out in a huff. She had known Regina had cheated but to know that they worked so closely together struck a nerve.

Regina is momentarily shocked at Emma's sudden burst of anger. She lets out a pout in response, "she cheated on me first."

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were five." Emma is trying to keep her frustration on low key. While her confusion about the surgeon's advice is raking her mind. Nothing is making any sense.

"Our relationship was toxic. We were both worse people in it than we are out of it." This calmed Emma significantly. It would explain why Dr. Page had said what she did. Maybe they had one of those break ups that really were for the better.

At that moment Henry stirred and Emma couldn't think about Regina's ex, she just wanted to hear Henry's voice and ensure he was okay. The room was slightly suave for the sound of Henry's rustling sheets. He woke up for a brief moment, his eyes fluttering and a whispered "Mom", before he went back to sleep and the room fell silent again.

It took a moment before Emma realized that the quiet sniffling sound was coming from Regina. The blonde turned around to see the usually so well put together surgeon crying quietly. Emma immediately stood up and went to comfort the woman, all angry thought out of her head.

"Regina it's alright. Henry's fine, you did it, you fixed him." Emma reached out to comfort Regina. She placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Regina relaxed at the contact, then she let out a sigh and turned to face the blonde.

"It's not alright." She stated, "Suppose the tumor had grown. He could have died all because I was distracted."

"Well I am pretty distracting," Emma joked, "Besides he's alive and healthy, and that's what matters. Look anyone can make a mistake at work and when they do there are consequences, hell my mistake got me shot." Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes, she could feel the strength of her words. She leaned in and their foreheads met.

Regina closed her eyes and just above a whisper she asked, "What if I do it again? And that time the result is worse."

Emma tilted the brunette's chin so that their eyes met once again. "You won't. Because you'll never forget this." She spoke profoundly and the words resonated with Regina. They stared at one another for a moment longer, then Emma smiled, "But for now, Dr. Emma is going to have to prescribe some serious bed rest, or some not resting in bed."

Regina laughed. The tense doctor finally let herself relax as Emma put her muscular arm around her shoulders. Maybe this was all she had ever need; a little tender loving care and more importantly, Emma Swan.


End file.
